


Mister Cellophane

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's thoughts about Glee Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mister Cellophane

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mister Cellophane  
> Character: Kurt Hummel  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Kurt's thoughts about Glee Club  
> Spoilers: A few spoilers for episode 1  
> Notes: Written for the prompt Glee, a story about Kurt or Artie  
> Disclaimer: Glee is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Kurt had been nervous about auditioning for Glee Club, not nervous about the singing he knew he could do that no problem. It was the jocks who had him worried, joining Glee might just give them extra ammunition. He already stood out more than was healthy but figured they would continue throwing him in the dumpster no matter what. He was a good singer and as stereotypical as it might be he loved his musicals. Many a happy Saturday afternoon was spent watching them.

Adding his name to the sign-up sheet had been easy in the end and his big decision was the song choice. He could definitely sing Maria from West Side Story well but Mr Schue might prefer something more current. He tried to pick a RENT song but really his vocal range was best suited to Angel and Angel's best song was a duet. He ended up choosing a favourite from Chicago after looking at his playlists.

When the actual day of the audition arrived he took to the stage confidently. There was a certain irony in singing Mister Cellophane for a teacher who never saw anything strange in Kurt standing by the dumpsters with Puck's arm slung around his shoulders. Either school was very different in his day or he was completely oblivious. Jocks did not hang out with anyone like him and he regularly had to use the change of clothes in his locker and yet Mr Schuester never noticed. Still as he had hit that last note with his signature fingers through his hair move he knew he nailed it.

He hoped Glee Club would be good but the initial practices didn't give him much cause for hope. Artie's voice was strong and Rachel could sing but the choreography sucked. It wasn't all bad though, Mercedes is a lot of fun and she has a great voice. It's a shame Mr Schue isn't fairer about giving solos but if he were Mr Schue he might just give Rachel the solos to shut her up too.

There was a camaraderie in those awful practices together. Finn Hudson joined which made Rachel really happy. They had a lot of fun doing Push It for the assembly and Kurt loved performing even if Finn didn't appreciate the butt slap. It's too early to tell if New Directions will be a success or not and he still gets thrown in the dumpster but not as often as before. There's safety in numbers.


End file.
